Smiling Zinnia
by CallyxCorolla
Summary: Buat apa memikirkan Bleeding Rose yang hanya akan membuat hati berdarah, jika ada Smiling Zinnia yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum? sekuel Bleeding Rose, RnR?


Harry Potter ©J.K. Rowling

Smiling Zinnia © SilverSummer

Warning: Saya newbie, jadi mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan yang mungkin ditemukan.

SilverSummer present

**Smiling Zinnia **

(sekuel Bleeding Rose)

Mawar dimana-mana.

Terjalin rapi di tiang-tiang keemasan, tergantung apik di kanopi yang menaungi, tersusun indah dalam jambangan-jambangan di sudut-sudut tenda pernikahan ini. Terangkai menawan di altar, atau sekedar tersbar kelopaknya di lantai tempat sang pengantin akan mengikrarkan cinta mereka.

Mawar, kebanyakan mawar.

Rose mendesah, untuk alasan entah apa, Al telah memilih mawar sebagai bunga utama untuk pernikahannya.

Meskipun Rose juga heran pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia mengenakan gaun semerah mawar di hari pernikahan Al ini. Ya, hari pernikahan Al. Dengan Alice Longbottom. Bukan dengan dirinya.

"Lihat, itu mereka."

Lily, yang duduk di samping Rose, menunjuk pada iring-iringan pengantin yang memasuki tenda pernikahan.

Mengelus korsase mawar di pergelangan tangannya dengan kekuatan berlebihan sehingga beberapa kelopaknya rontok, Rose mengalihkan pandang, berusaha menatap apapun selain pemandangan menyakitkan di depan matanya.

Tapi tak ada pemandangan menarik apapun yamg bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Semua tamu khidmat mengikuti prosesi. Di barisan kursi depannya, para paman, bibi, grandma,dan grandpa, menatap dengan terharu. Beberapa bahkan sudah meneteskan air mata. Di deretan sampingnya, para sepupu juga diam –kecuali James dan Fred yang berbisik-bisik menunjuk para sepupu veela.

Tak ingin dicap sebagai sepupu tak tahu diri, mau tak mau Rose mengarahkan pandang kembali pada pengantin yang tengah berikrar.

"Kau sedemikian terharunya ya, Rose?"

Rose menoleh pada Lily.

"Apa?"

Lily menunjuk pipinya. Rose menyentuhnya, basah.

Demi Merlin, ia menangis? Gila. Dan Lily menganggapnya terharu? Hebat sekali.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rose?"

"Aku oke," Rose mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Tapi-"

Lily berhenti berkata. Para tamu mulai berdiri. Rupanya prosesi pernikahan sudah selesai. Mereka kini merubungi sang pengantin. Memberi selamat, ia rasa.

"Rose, kita harus member selamat paa mereka."

"Kau duluan saja."

Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan heran Lily, Rose melangkah. Mengambil segelas whiski api dari seorang pelayan yang lewat, ia memutuskan duduk di salah satu meja. Meja di sudut sepertinya tepat.

Mengetuk-ngetukkan gelasnya di meja, Rose berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ayolah Rose, bujuknya pada dirinya sendiri, bukankah tadi malam ia sudah memutuskan untuk merelakan Al?

Okay Rose, Al sudah menikah. Ia menyaksikan semuanya. Kisahnya sudah berakhir.

Rose menggeleng frustasi.

"Okay, Rose, semua sudah berakhir. Kisah sudah selesai. Ending sudah ditetapkan," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Tapi masih ada epilog kan, Weasley?"

Rose terlonjak, menoleh.

"Malfoy? Mau apa kau di sini?"

Scorpius memutar bola mata, "Aku didundang, Weasley."

Rose mendengus, memalingkan wajah. Tapi Scorpius tidak menyerah, ia malah duduk di hadapan Rose.

"Dan bagi sebagian orang, justru epiloglah yang paling ditunggu, Weasley."

"Kau ngomong apa sih, Malfoy?"

Scorpius terkekeh, menyambar segelas whiski api dari seorang pelayan yang lewat.

"Bermuram durja di hari bahagia sepupu tercinta? Hebat sekali, Weasley."

"Bukan urusanmu, Malfoy."

"Memang bukan. Mau berdansa denganku, Weasley?"

"Apa?" Rose memandang berkeliling. Semua orang memang sudah turun ke lantai dansa.

"Kurasa tidak, Malfoy."

Tapi Scorpius menarik tangan Rose ke lantai dansa. Mau tak mau Rose meletakkan tangan kirinya di pundak Scorpius dan tangan kanannya dalam genggamannya.

Mereka bergerak pelan, berputar, selaras dengan irama musik yang diputar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Weasley, aneh rasanya jika terus memanggilmu dengan nama margamu. Tidak lucu kalau aku bilang 'I love you, Weasley' dan yang bilang 'I love you to' malah Fred Weasley."

"Kau gila, Malfoy."

"Jadi? Rose?"

"Terserah, asal jangan menyuruhku memanggilmu dengan Scorpius."

"Namaku terdengar merdu terucap dari mulutmu, Rose."

Rose memutar bola mata.

"Ngomong-ngomong lagi, Rose, lama tak jumpa."

"Kalau tidak salah, terakhir kali kita berjumpa beberapa menit yang lalu, Malfoy," kata Rose sarkastik.

"Kurasa aku beberapa kali mengirimimu surat."

"Dan kurasa aku tak sekalipun membalas."

"Hal biasa, bukan?"

Mau tak mau Rose tersenyum.

"Kau cantik, Rose."

"Baru tahu, Malfoy?"

Scorpius mendengus, "Kurasa aku tahu itu sejak lama, sejak di Hogwarts, kurasa?"

"Eh?"

Rose mengalihkan pandang, menatap pasangan-pasangan yang tengah berdansa. Hazelnya menangkap sosok Al, sedang berdansa dengan –siapa lagi kalau bukan Alice?

"Rose?"

"Eh? Ya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja."

Tapi Scorpius menangkap arah pandang Rose. "Oh, kurasa ada yang sedang patah hati di sini."

Rose menatap Scorpius sebal, "Tahu apa kau soal patah hati?"

"Oh, aku memang tak tahu apa-apa soal patah hati-"

"Ya, mengingat alih-alih patah hati, kaulah yang selalu mematahkan hati orang lain."

"Bisa beri bukti, Rose?"

Rose mendengus.

"Tidak Rose, begini ya, biasanya orang itu patah hati karena mendapat penolakan. Nah, aku belum pernah patah hati karena belum pernah ditolak. Yah, ada satu penolakan, sih. Tapi setidaknya aku yakin suatu hari penolakan itu akan berakhir."

Kelabu Scorpius tertancap pada hazel Rose.

"Siapa yang kau maksud, Malfoy?"

Pertanyaan retoris, jelas. Karena Rose tahu pasti siapa yang dimaksud oleh Scorpius.

"Oh, kau tahu siapa, Rose."

"Wow.. kau ditolak oleh Lord Voldemort."

"Lucu, Rose."

Beberapa saat mereka diam, hany bergerak pelan mengikuti alunan music.

"Tunggu sebentar, Rose."

Scorpius tiba-tiba mengambil dua tangkai mawar dari salah satu jambangan. Mengambil tongkat sihirnya, dan mengubah mawar itu menjadi dua tangkai zinnia merah cerah.

"Mau bunga, Rose?"

"Tidak, terimakasih Malfoy."

"Kau tahu, tidak ada wanita yang menolak bunga pemberian seorang Malfoy."

"Kurasa kata-katamu tepat ditujukan untuk gadis-gadis di sana," Rose mengedik pada gadis-gadis yang menatap Scorpius dengan tatapan memuja.

Scorpius lalu melemparkan dua tangkai zinnianya kea rah gadis-gadis itu, yang berebutan menangkapnya.

"Kenapa dilempar ke mereka?" Rose berkata kesal.

"Oww.. akuilah kau juga ingin, Rose."

"Tidak," elak Rose.

Scorpius terkekeh, mengambil setangkai mawar lagi dan kembali mengubahnya menjadi zinnia.

Kali ini warna nila.

"Bagi sebagian orang, zinnia mungkin tidak berarti apa-apa. Hanya bunga indah penghias taman. Tapi bagiku, zinnia justru perlambang cinta. Warna-warnanya yang cerah dan indah aku yakin bias mengundang senyum orang yang kita cintai."

Rose tersenyum geli. Bagaimana tidak, sejak kapan coba, seorang Malfoy bias berkata seperti itu? Demi celana merlin..

"Lihat? Benar kan, kau tersenyum."

"Hei, aku tersenyum bukan karena –apa tadi? Warna yang cerah? Aku tersenyum karena perkataanmu-"

"Oh, tersenyum karena aku?"

"Terserah. Jadi, mau menerima?"

Scorpius menyodorkan bunga itu pada Rose, yang mau tak mau kembali tersenyum.

Okay, Rose memang samasekali belum bisa melupakan Al. Jelas belum. Tapi, bukan berarti ia tak bisa belajar untuk membuka hati pada Malfoy,kan?

Jadi Rose mengambil zinnia itu dari tangan Malfoy.

Dan, buat apa memikirkan Bleeding Rose yang hanya akan membuat hatinya berdara-darah, jika di sini ada zinnia yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum?

"Terima kasih, Malfoy."

Ngomong-ngomong soal senyum, bisakah ia menamai bunga ini… err… Smiling Zinnia, mungkin?

"Apapun untukmu, Rose."

Scorpius mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya kearah korsase di tangan Rose, mengubah mawar itu menjadi zinnia.

"Jelas lebih bagus mawar, Malfoy."

"Memangnya aku peduli?"

Dan detik itu juga Scorpius mencium Rose. Tepat di bibir.

-End-


End file.
